


Sparks

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Guilt, Magic, Success, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: He felt happier than he had in weeks. He felt on top of the world. He wanted to laugh out loud, shout his success from the rooftops. Suddenly all his failures and mistakes felt worth it in the end.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello, I like happy Marvin too

The ball of dancing green fire expanded, growing a head and four legs, the two back ones built more for jumping. Two erect ears, twitchy nose, cottontail...

Marvin took quick glances at his model, Diamonds, perfecting the flam creature with little tweaks and adjustments. His glowing green eyes narrowed, the amount of focus he was pouring into the latest trick seeming to be paying off so far.

This trick had been giving him hell for the past few days. It was a new trick he'd wanted to incorporate into his show Saturday, his plans for the trick being more than he could chew. He'd wanted to do something more impressive and extravagant than a rabbit but just making a rabbit was more than taxing enough.

Once he was satisfied with his fire bunny, he concentrated on the model, double checking he was keeping a steady source of power trickling into the creature. The rabbit's ear flicked, nose twitching. When he was finished checking that everything was going well magic wise, he spurred the rabbit into movement. The fire bunny zoomed around the room, back legs pumping as it bounded around. With one gigantic jump the bunny leapt into the air and exploded into harmless embers.

Panting slightly, Marvin watched the embers drift lazily to the ground, winking out as they flamed up and burnt out. It took him a bit to catch his breath and for the magic to slow down in his veins. The spell was much more draining than his usual ones considering he had to hold out the spell to carefully mold the fire and then give it enough magic to run around for a good ten seconds.

Once the final embers died out did what he just did register. He did it. _He did it._

"I did it," he mumbled to himself, letting his accomplishment sink in. He couldn't help but grin and chuckle. This trick had gotten him stuck for around five or six days. He'd gotten frustrated, gotten angry and yelled, skipped several meals, and driven himself to magic deprivation over this trick.

Excitement bubbled up inside him. Now that he's finally molded the bunny and gotten a feel for the spell, he could practice with the rabbit for a while until he was more familiar with the spell and could make something more grandiose than a rabbit—maybe a flock of doves or a horse. Then he could move from there and make a lion, tiger, bear, or even an elephant!

He felt happier than he had in weeks. He felt on top of the world. He wanted to laugh out loud, shout his success from the rooftops. Suddenly all his failures and mistakes felt worth it in the end.

A soft knock on his bedroom door pulled him away from his inner celebration.

"Marvin?" Chase's voice sounded from behind the locked door somewhat hesitantly. "It's six, man. We're going to be heading out for dinner. You coming with?"

At the mere mention of food, Marvin suddenly felt hungry. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure when the last time he ate was. It certainly wasn't breakfast or lunch—right when he had woken up and gotten dressed, he had begun working on the spell again—and it wasn't dinner last night seeing as he didn't join the others.

The thought of the others made his mood deflate slightly, his high from completing the trick dimming a bit. He'd been ignoring them ever since he set his eyes on the trick, answering in short, clipped tones when they spoke to him. He hadn't joined them for a proper meal in several days. When one of them knocked on his door he'd tell them he was busy, and if they persisted he'd snap at them. Guilt prickled in the back of his mind.

Another knock, stronger this time.

"Marvin? You awake, dude?"

Deep breath in. He'd apologize later. "Yes, yeah I am. Just give me a minute."

Once he had been pulled out of his thoughts by Chase, he noticed the green sparks lighting up at the end of his fingertips, falling to the floor and disappearing. For once he didn't will them away and smother his good mood down; he didn't get angry at himself for losing control of his magic. Instead he let them continue to crackle and pop harmlessly, trading his cloak for a hoodie and met the others by the front door, magic still sparking happily all the while. He didn't even care the others called him "Sparks" or "Sparky".

**Author's Note:**

> Marvin doesn't take failure well so when he succeeds he gets very excited and happy. And yes, the others most definitely call him Sparky/Sparks. Both because his magic sparks when he's happy or excited and because Sparky is a stereotypical dog name.


End file.
